


but why don’t you know? (you know)

by natureal



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Pining, also a mess of words, fast burn, seongwu being a mess of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natureal/pseuds/natureal
Summary: Seongwoo has always wondered. Was he obvious? Was he able to show his feelings? Was he able to send the right signals?





	but why don’t you know? (you know)

**Author's Note:**

> it took me so long to finally write this, i've been wanting to write this since last year? i need to give myself a pat in the back for getting my ass to work. 
> 
> this is also my first time to write for this pair. apologies, onghwang cult, if i have not delivered this well. i still wanted to try. a whole mess of words as said in the tags 
> 
> edit: finally beta'ed after ten months oh my God
> 
> whole fic idea and title is from day6's i'm serious

Seongwoo has always wondered. Was he obvious? Was he able to show his feelings? Was he able to send the right signals? It has always been in the back of his head every day; when they’re out in the company building to practice, when he’s shaking off the jitters before recording, when he’s glancing at the other boy from the opposite side of the waiting room, and most especially when he’s finally lying comfortably on the lair of his own bed, staring at the dark ceiling, where his mind should be as exhausted as his body from their pain in the ass schedules. But all he did was to wonder, wonder, wonder.

Many times when they accidentally exchange looks through the practice mirror, Seongwoo has always been the first one to avert, quickly enough not to feel any awkwardness that’s bound to grow in between the two of them.

Maybe he’s too good at concealing as well, he ponders. However, the sensation continues to burn starting from the pit of his stomach until it scatters through his body and what he hates most about this is that the tips of his ears burn, and he’s so sure the redness is so apparent. He’s thankful that he’s currently at the back and the other members are focusing on polishing their own moves.

When they gather to decide on what to eat for dinner, Jisung already holding his phone to contact for delivery, the youngsters chanting “ _Chinese food, Chinese food!”_ and the oldest has been quick to dial the place, dictating all of their orders to the other line.

“Is that all?” their leader confirms. Seongwoo was quick to notice that the order was incomplete, eyes counting on the heads surrounding Jisung…   _seven, eight, nine…_ one was missing and it dawns into him that it was Minhyun. “Where’s Minhyun?” Jisung asks, the other members shrugging while Daniel answers that he’s gone to the bathroom.

Most of the times Seongwoo hates it that he’s quick to talk before thinking, his mind shutting down to restrain his words before regaining control as it has been said. Just like now. “He’ll have jjajangmyeon.”

Knowing Minhyun’s order preference is an easy knowledge, he tried to reason out when they try to look at him with knowing and teasing eyes. Except that they _didn’t_ look at him with knowing and teasing eyes. Jisung only nodded, telling to add another bowl of jjajangmyeon to their order before confirming and hanging up. The other members have gone to disperse, some to the back of the practice room to bury in their phones, some leaving to take a breath of fresh air, and one entering the room from his bathroom break.

“We already ordered dinner,” their leader greets him.

“Oh? Did you order for me?”

“Yeah, Seongwoo said you’ll have jjajangmyeon,” they both look at Seongwoo, Jisung gesturing over him and Minhyun looking at him thankfully. It was those kind of looks that Seongwoo wanted to topple over. It was warm and fairly gentle, a little too gentle for his poor heart to handle and his feelings to go haywire.

Minhyun walked over to him and gave him a high-five. “Thanks, Seongwoo,” it was simple and normal. Just a friend thanking a friend but it was more than that to make Seongwoo’s heart flutter and the electricity rush through his body again.

Seongwoo wonders if Minhyun felt the electricity too.

 

* * *

 

 

It was one of those nights when Minhyun is inviting anyone he sees for a snack, enthusiastic to go outside and buy food because _midnight snacks are the best, guys, even bestest when it’s shared._ Unfortunately, it was also one of those nights that most of the members are occupied with their personal affairs: Jihoon, Woojin, and Daniel are on a game night (Minhyun should prepare a scolding if the three eggheads decides not to sleep _at all)_ ; Sungwoon, Jisung, Daehwi, and Jinyoung are too focused watching a movie, Guanlin and Jaehwan are already locked up in their rooms, sleeping. Meanwhile Seongwoo is busy watching videos on his phone.

Minhyun tries to pry Jisung to go outside and buy snacks with him but despite his invitation, the eldest still declined, too tired to lift a limb from his comfortable position on the couch. He proceeded to invite Sungwoon, who had been silently watching the movie all the while. He checks on the second oldest, only to find that he has already slept halfway through the movie. _Why did I even check,_ Minhyun thinks. He can’t remember a time when Sungwoon was able to finish a movie while they’re at home. A sigh. He should probably just go alone, he thinks.

Seongwoo has been watching him pull the other members from their post but getting to no avail, so when Minhyun is already walking head down towards the door, Seongwoo clicks his phone shut and strides beside Minhyun.

Minhyun is surprised, of course, raising his head quickly with a baffled expression on his _good-looking_ eyes. “Where are you going?” he blinks.

Seongwoo looks at him in the eyes for a couple of seconds (he does not know how he mustered up to do that, given that he’s one and a half ruler away from Minhyun’s face and his throat is starting to get parched.) “Outside.”

“So you want to join me?”

“Uh- no- you- you said you were going to buy snacks right? I was feeling kinda hungry too so I’m gonna buy myself some.”

The older’s face scrunched to gave him a questioning look. _Good job for stuttering, Ong Seongwoo._ There goes his luck. He just wanted to take advantage of the time, most probably? Not to mention that he’s been wanting to confess his feelings towards the older but the timing has always not been well, and with the train of schedules they have ahead, the proper time won’t be as soon as he thinks so he guessed that maybe, just _maybe_ , that he should take this opportunity and gather his messed up words, thoughts, and feelings to convey to Minhyun.

When Seongwoo is nervous, he tries his best to conceal it. So when he tried to look again at Minhyun straight in the eyes, the older only nods. If Minhyun notices the quiver in his eyes, he probably chose not to point it. “Okay then. Just come with me,” Minhyun says. He has already twisted the knob, making his way outside and waiting for Seongwoo to follow. “Aren’t you coming with me?”

The younger snaps from his thoughts. “Ah, yes.”

Seongwoo only followed Minhyun’s lead, taking him to the jokbal place near their dorm. The members sometimes ordered from the place, Seongwoo included, but he never had the time to visit the place. Or maybe any one of them, for the record.

But Minhyun walks in without any hesitation, making his way towards the counter as if he’s been in this place many times before.

“I visited this alone one time,” Minhyun says. Seongwoo must have been thinking out loud enough for Minhyun to answer the confusion in his face. “The auntie who runs the place is really nice. She says sometimes she watches our stages,” the feeling of thankfulness that Minhyun delivers with his voice is so comforting and despite Seongwoo’s slight uneasiness with the new place, he slowly feels cozy with the help of Minhyun’s presence.

The older shuffles towards a table, pulling the chair for the younger first before pulling the chair across Seongwoo’s for himself. Seongwoo does not forget to note this, the older’s manners that he has always adored. Both of them settle into their seats, Minhyun glancing at the menu over Seongwoo’s shoulder.

Seongwoo takes the opportunity to examine the older’s features (as if he has not done this _a shit ton_ of times). The light in the place makes a dramatic effect that hugs Minhyun’s features, every highlight and shadow enhancing the older’s already breathtaking beauty. He was so focused into looking at Minhyun’s face without realizing he’s been staring at the older’s lips for a few more seconds than how he did with the other features.

He wishes to all of the gods that Minhyun did not catch him staring at the older’s sweet lips when he turns back to Seongwoo and asks him his order.

“Ah… aren’t we going for take out?”

“Nah, they don’t deserve it after rejecting me.”

Seongwoo laughs. It’s also a little bit of Minhyun’s pettiness that he likes, when his reasoning is like a little kid’s. The pout that follows after is what Seongwoo likes even more.  
_It’s not a date._ Seongwoo convinces himself. The feeling of exclusivity within them inside this empty jokbal place contradicts his thoughts though, because he feels that this moment  is just for the two them, just for Ong Seongwoo and Hwang Minhyun. Even the ungodly hour is perfect, the silence from both the inside and the outside feels like home to Seongwoo, but there would no be other better home than in Minhyun’s eyes as he stare right into his.

 

And oh, they’re staring at each other.

“Seongwoo,” the older calls out. “I said I already ordered for you. Your usual, right?”

“Oh,” he mutters. Seongwoo knows better not to ruin the quaint atmosphere and make a cheeky remark like how he usually does with the other members, probably saying “ _So you know what I like, huh”_ but he resists not to because first and foremost, it’s Hwang Minhyun (and although he knows Minhyun easily catches the tone of his voice when he’s teasing and when he’s not, he still chooses not to for the sake of the moment. He wants to linger in their own little proximate world for now.) He takes a note to congratulate himself for restraining himself this time. “Yeah, thanks,” is what follows after his internal debate.

When they get their orders and talk mindlessly for half an hour, Seongwoo was so sure that all he saw is Minhyun, and only Minhyun. The time being long forgotten, the few noises from the outside being muted out and he can only hear Minhyun’s breathy laughter. When they head back to the dorms and was greeted by Jisung waiting by the entrance with his arms folded over his chest, they both knew they’d be fucked for their upcoming schedule in approximately, _four hours._

 

“Yah, Ong Seongwoo, go back to your floor,” their leader demanded, eyes a little sleepy yet still managed to look stern towards him. “You have no business in here.”

Minhyun makes his way inside, making a beeline towards his room and leaving Seongwoo for the nagging. The younger’s eyes follows his figure until he’s completely inside the room, and when Seongwoo’s eyes redirect back to Jisung, the eldest's glare and pout only greets him back.

Jisung can only shake his head before pushing Seongwoo away from their complex. “You’re impossible.”

 

✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼

 

Seongwoo remembers when they were out by the sea during their trip to Jeju, the both of them peacefully marveling at the sparkling sea as the swing pushes them gently back and forth. Again, Seongwoo felt it. The exclusivity of the moment; it’s serenity and solitude, the fast beating of his heart trying to pick up its pace when he sneaks a glance at the older’s side profile.

Gorgeous. Always stunning more than ever. Seongwoo thinks it’s unfair for someone to look so painfully good, especially with the sea behind the subject, making it even more picturesque to look at.

It was like a scene taken out of a drama, the wind making its way through Seongwoo’s bangs as he looks at Minhyun so gently, so lovingly.

Seongwoo also wonders though, if Minhyun also gets the same feeling when the older looks at him. _Probably impossible_ , he tries to answer his thought. He takes a note to blame Daehwi for dragging him to binge-watch a melodrama last week and making him feel this weird and cringe-inducing thought.

“You’re doing that again.”

He gets back to his senses as Minhyun spoke, breaking his reverie and draws his eyes back in front, where the other members are busy taking photos of themselves.

“You’re not answering me,” Minhyun sets his feet down, halting the swing mid-way. The older directly looked into his eyes with eagerness. Seongwoo’s throat is getting dry so he gulps, quickly thinking of a relatively rational answer to the other since his body is now starting to malfunction because _damn_ he has always been so frail for Minhyun’s fox eyes.

One thing he’s always been thankful for being in his company is that he’s initially trained to be an actor, so when he’s caught up in moments like this he’s got an advantage to conceal his true feelings with his face.

He knows Minhyun was talking about his staring habit (which he lamely excused, by the way, since he only stares at Minhyun) and while he manages to show an innocently confused expression, Seongwoo mumbles, “What do you mean?”

“I’m serious, Seongwoo.”

The younger pushes his feet in front allowing the swing to lurch back into motion leaving a few seconds of silence while they go back and forth for a few times. “I’m also serious, what do you mean I’m doing _that_ again?”

The look on Minhyun’s face only paints disbelief so he lets it go this time, scoffing and shaking his head as he swerves into asking what would all of them eat for lunch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Soon enough and before he knew it, Seongwu is touring around the world. It all feels surreal; going to places he’s never been before, performing and doing what he love most, and being able to be with ten other members whom he cherishes the most. One of the ten being more special, of course. But said member doesn’t have to know that.

It was a free night, the other members choosing to rest at their hotel while the others wanted to take a stroll outside. Sungwoon had invited Minhyun to eat outside and explore the night streets while they still have the time. Minhyun had suggested to tag Seongwoo along, knocking on the younger’s hotel room to tell him to come over. Seongwoo doesn’t have anything good to do for the night anyways, so he complies.

Not sure of what to eat, the three of them just wandered on the streets, pointing one store after the other and jumbling their cravings only grounding all three different choices to a burger shack.

The three of them place different orders, promising each other to have a bite of each. “Come on, we share as brothers here,” Sungwoon had reasoned out. Seongwu does not complain though, it was a win-win-win situation after all.

Double cheeseburger for Minhyun, a quarter pound for Sungwoon, and a deep fried bacon burger for Seongwoo. Sungwoon was fast to snatch Seongwu’s, having a bite of the enticing burger wrapped in bacon. It goes on from there, the three of them sharing their burgers.

“I like Sungwoon-hyung’s. I should’ve ordered that,” Minhyun says, watching the eldest of the three munch down his burger. Sungwoon also agrees, saying it’s really good.

Sungwoon finishes chewing and looks at Seongwu. “How about you? Me or Minhyun?”

Seongwoo hates it that their hyung did not have any better word for it, and although he’s aware that Sungwoon is talking about the burger, he finds himself spacing out for a few seconds before looking at Minhyun, who’s holding his burger close to his mouth while he digests his food. Seongwoo’s eyes and lips curve subtly at the sight, Minhyun enjoying the food silently is enough for his heart to jump.

However, he’s trying his best to be discreet because he doesn’t want to be caught so suddenly so he munches down his burger too, directly catching Sungwoon’s eyes anticipating for his answer. “Minhyun,” he mumbles. Because whether it’s the burger or the person himself, he will always choose Minhyun.

 

✼　 ҉ 　✼　 ҉ 　✼

 

Back to the days when they were still in Produce, the concept evaluation, their team decided to play a little game before resuming back to practice. The classic truth or dare of course, but the youngsters demanded they give the questions or commands. The rest of them had no choice but to agree.

After a few rounds, unfortunately, the bottle points at Seongwoo.

The other members coo at his abashed, scrunched up expression, sticking his palm to his face and grumbling in response. He laughs along with them though, since he wants to make the members happy despite the fatigue in their expressions from the tough practice for the day. It has always been Seongwoo’s own secret mission, to provide smiles even though the program is pushing them to their limits. He also doesn’t forget to make himself happy, which is now an easy task since he’s getting along really well with his co-members and he’s contented with the natural flow of things; including this very playful fate of being teamed up with Minhyun once again.

He momentarily forgets the situation, shocked to see Daehwi beaming at him too closely with eyes that are prying through his face. Seongwoo playfully pushes the younger back, chuckling and asking him why he’s so close.

“I already asked you the question hyung,” Daehwi says, placing his hands behind his back to lay back. “If you were to date any of us, who would you date?”

The expression on his face distorts into he’s hoping a _not_ nervous laughter, faking a scoff to shake the nervousness and the approaching waver in his voice. “What kind of question is that?”

“Ey, come on hyung, Woojin just forced me to kiss Sewoon on his cheek,” Jaehwan counters.

“Come on hyung, nothing would fall apart if you tell us a name,” Woojin continues, now gesturing for every one to scoot closer to Seongwoo and now he’s got six pairs of eyes fixed on him.

He gives them all a look of betrayal, catching Minhyun’s fox eyes looking at him innocently. “What’s taking you so long,” Woojin chimes in again, eyes impatient for an answer.

It comes out in a soft whisper, rolling smoothly but slowly from his lips. “Minhyunie.”

He turned to peer at Minhyun, not stealing a glance but properly looking this time. The older was laughing and he does not know why. Did he sound like an idiot? Was that lowkey a rejection for a confession he never properly did? Yet he still tried to reason out amidst his internal panic and supplied a lame excuse, “...cause we’re both born in the same year.”

When Guanlin comments about “...but Jonghyun-hyung is born in the same year as you too though,” he’s sorry that he chose to ignore the youngest as they all stand up to resume their practice again.

 

* * *

 

On another country, Seongwoo meets with the ceiling once again. His good old friend who knew all his troubles and doubts as well as his excitement and gushes. His eyes dig a hole through the white concrete, trying to search for an answer to a question he did not say out loud.

 _Should I give up?_ He thinks. It’s been more than a year since he’s fallen for the wholeness of Hwang Minhyun, his actions being divided into hiding his feelings yet acting nervous around the older. He asks himself again: was he obvious? Was he able to send the right signals? Is Minhyun plain unaware or also good enough to act as if he don’t?

Seongwoo ruffles his hair in frustration, grumbling in his thought of losing. He hated losing, he hated putting his efforts into waste. He wouldn’t even be here, performing as a member of the nation’s top boy group if it weren’t for his perseverance. Maybe he needs to do a little more. Step up his game of playing hard-to-get. Maybe he doesn’t need to play anymore. He wants it straightforward, an unexpected knockout.

Perhaps the universe heard him, because there comes a knock on the door. He doesn’t mind asking who it was, he just groaned “Come in” to whoever it was. He needs a distraction before getting into action with his resolve.

He did not know that this distraction comes in the form of Hwang Minhyun himself.

 

But it’s now or never.

Seongwoo sits up on his bed, gesturing Minhyun to sit on the opposite bed. “Where’s Daniel?” the older asks, plopping down on the mattress.

“He’s out having dinner with Jaehwan,” Seongwoo faces him, carrying his heart that’s about to burst out from his chest. “What brings you here?”

Minhyun shrugs. “Should there be a reason?”

 _There will always be,_ Seongwoo thinks. Because everything happens for a reason. And for a person to do something, just like his friend right here, there would always be a reason. But instead of prying for an answer, Seongwoo could only scoff. Minhyun replies with an eyesmile.

It’s now or never.

“Hey…” it came soft and hushed unlike his previous responses, which made Minhyun shuffle from his position to mirror Seongwoo. They’re facing each other now, sitting on opposite beds, a safe distance for the younger to hold himself from withdrawing back and for the older to have some space for the bomb he’s about to drop.

The said bomb did not explode only once. It goes through a burst of messy and random words being thrown out into their safe distance.

“If I- you’re uh- I think it’s… It’s been- my head is—” a frustrated groan, “—my head hurts,” Seongwoo grabs his hair in annoyance, looking at the older with sad, puppy eyes.

“That’s alright, Seongwoo-yah, breathe in first.”

So he inhales deeply, hoping he could finally pull the courage from his stomach to his lips. Minhyun looks at him expectantly, soft eyes hovering over his face making him want to look away. But it’s now or never, he tells himself for the third time.

“What is it, Seongwoo?” the older sounds so careful with his words, the syllables dissolving sweetly into the air in between them. Seongwoo collects another sigh, eyes searching for Minhyun’s and locking it as the quiet confession departs from his lips.

 

“I like you.”

 

Seongwoo exhales, swallows a lump in his throat, then fiddles with the sheets. He tries to put up a straight face though, as if he had not done something momentary.

Minhyun’s expression curls, eliciting an airy laugh that Seongwoo did not expect. He’d expected the older to fall silent and take a few seconds to process his words but no, the person whom he just poured his heart out to is chuckling in front of him.

 

“Silly, I like you too.”

 

The younger stiffens, his heart being caught into the net of the older’s words for a brief moment.

“...and I like Daniel! I like Jisung-hyung! I like Jihoon! I like all of you! Of course we like each other, Seongwoo-yah,” it sounded so easy to say on Minhyun’s part, but the kinda-not-so receiving end of Seongwoo had it in broken pieces.

Still, Seongwoo decides to endure and repeats it firmly. “I’m serious,” he deadpans. The faint chuckling dissolves into silence and the coldness of the breeze coming from the aircon creeps its way between the two of them.

“Oh,” Minhyun could only mutter. Minhyun’s hands slide to grab his phone from his pocket, screen lighting up and checking for something before standing up. “I- uh- Jinyoungie wanted me to come over to his room,” the older waited for a few seconds for Seongwoo’s response but the younger did not even whisper a letter. He’s busy keeping his eyes from meeting Minhyun’s, afraid that he’ll crumble in front of the older. “See you tomorrow then, Seongwoo.”

He watches Minhyun leave the room, the older’s back being the only part of Minhyun he could stare at before heaving a deep sigh back towards the ceiling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was exactly two weeks later when Minhyun finally comes up to him. It was two weeks of not meeting each others’ eyes, being in the same room, being close to each other, two weeks without sneaking out at midnight to get some snacks. It’s not that Seongwoo’s waiting for Minhyun to approach him first because to be honest, he’s been terrified after that night. Their friendship was a slow one to build, yet at that night Seongwoo managed to knock it down in the form of a stupid confession. He’s been afraid of the rejection and it’s compromise— their wholesome relationship.

Seongwoo was in their apartment kitchen to munch on the chips he miraculously found in their fridge when Minhyun intruded their floor. All the other members sharing the apartment are now asleep, so he finds it odd to see the older visiting the place.

The fridge was still open when Minhyun walks over, pulling the younger by his arm to move a little to the side before pushing the fridge door closed. Seongwoo is left unmoving with the bag of chips still placed in his left hand.

Minhyun smiles at him endearingly, eyes forming into crescents. Seongwoo resists himself from gaping, so he chews on his chips, the crunching sound filling the kitchen until he swallows.

“Seongwoo.”

“Hmm?” he purses his lips, hand fidgeting faintly from holding his chips. He gulps, watching Minhyun’s eyes focus downwards. Seongwoo doesn’t know why he’s feeling extra nervous, monitoring each bob of the older’s Adam’s apple for good measure.

“Are the chips delicious?”

_Oh._

Seongwoo chokes on his spit, emitting a series of coughs. Minhyun is quick to run his hand on the younger’s back, soothing it until the coughing ceases. “I was just kidding.”

_Oh... kay?_

The older gently snatches the bag of chips from Seongwoo’s grip and setting it on the counter leaving Seongwoo bare without nothing in defense.

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun starts.

“Minhyun," the younger retorts afterwards.

Seongwoo had nothing in defense, but he’s got his words, silently hoping he does not fuck up whatever comes out from his mouth further. It earns a chuckle from Minhyun though, the mellow sound Seongwoo has longed to hear for two weeks.

“I’m serious, Seongwoo-yah.”

He already has a feeling of where this might be heading, so with his weapon of defense — his words — Seongwu charged a defense, not thoroughly filtered through his brain. “If you’re just going to make fun of me for saying those stupid words, listen I-”

“I like you too, Ong Seongwoo.”

The younger is dumbfounded, unable to find the words to say, unable to grab his weapon at this lethal moment. He looks at his opponent, and he hates that said opponent has too much soft features, figuring out that it’s unfair, that Seongwoo has been on the losing end since the beginning.

“Of course you like me. You like the others too, right?” Seongwoo’s response comes out a bit shaky, hurt starting to get evident from his voice and uneasiness painting his face.

Minhyun inches forward, hands starting to support Seongwoo’s body as the younger tries to retreat from his figure. “Yes I do like them too, but _you_ are more special,” Minhyun whispers, both hands now planted on Seongwoo’s hips.

“You’re joking.”

It’s an advantage that their height only have small differences, so Minhyun stares firmly into Seongwoo’s eyes, mumbling, “I’m serious.”

“That’s impossible.” Seongwoo retors. Minhyun steps in closer.

“What if it is?” Closer.

“Ey, quit playing, Minhyunie.” Closer.

“I’m not.” Dangerously close.

“Yah, can you please step ba-”

It happened so fast, a soft pair of lips pressing briefly into his, leaving him dumbfounded. “Oh,” he muses, pursing his lips to prevent his words from getting out of hand again but he was too late. It absentmindedly vomits from his mouth, “...that tasted sweet.”

The older chuckles again. The sound makes Seongwoo’s mind malfunction, so now he’s completely left the responsibility of organizing his thoughts, he tries to reassure. “Was that serious?”

Another peck.

“Serious.”

Seongwoo resists himself from smiling and Minhyun catches it. “I think you’re not,” the older says, pulling his arms away around Seongwoo and is about to turn his heel when the younger tugs his hand and pressed a kiss on his lips.

“You just clouded my mind, but I’m still serious,” Seongwoo holds Minhyun’s head and guides the older’s forehead into his, whispering the words he has always been wanting to say. “Be my boyfriend then?”

“Already?”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes.

“Kidding. Of course I would love to be your boyfriend, Ong Seongwoo.”

“There’s no taking back, Hwang,” Seongwoo’s hand lifts to caress Minhyun’s cheek, thumb gliding towards the end of the older’s jawline. “Serious?”

It takes one quick breath for Minhyun to answer.

 

“Serious.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, you probably deserved something better than this. 
> 
> i pieced this for about three weeks what kind of Mess™ am i but truthfully this was fun to write >:D


End file.
